Easy as breathing
by AndiAi
Summary: When two complete strangers mee life becomes complicated for a sixteen year old Cloud. Yaoi. Lemon. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so reviews would be very much appreciated. THANNKS FOR CHOOSING TO READ THIS.**

**Chapter 1 **

** (Third person pov)**

Zack stepped outside. It was a warm day, warm enough to go on his daily jog. He hadn't really been able to do this in a while. He blamed the stupid snow. But he really couldn't control the weather so he couldn't complain too much. But if it hadn't snowed for ten days almost non-stop he would have been able to jog.

He breathed in the almost summery air. Then he smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He started jogging. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Then crash! He fell to the ground. Then he was looking into the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen before.

(Cloud's POV)

I was walking home from School when all of a sudden this stranger crashed into me. I looked up and I saw these confused light violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He exclaimed in a very sincere voice. "are you okay?"

No how could I be I'm having the worst day of my life. "Yeah I'm okay."

He smiled this really big smile that took my breath away. Literally. I gasped. "I'm Zack." He said

"I'm Cloud." I said. He smiled again. I smiled back.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short I just wanted to introduce the characters also NO FLAMES! CAUSE IF I GET ONE YOULL GET AN EVEN NASTIER REPLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: well this will definitely make up for my short chapter and thank you dead souls for the review it made my day =}**

**(Zack's POV)**

This Kid is Talkative. I thought sarcastically. He barely talks in fact, we have been hanging out for a few hours now and he hasn't said more than two words. All I know is 'He's Cloud'.

(Clouds POV)

I feel kind of rude I have barely said a word to Zack. But it's not as if I know him that well. In fact, all I know about him is he has the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen in my entire life.

So me being well me, decided to speak up. "So Zack…. What do you do for fun?" His face looked shocked now that I finally talked.

"Well I just kinda….hang around. I drink on occasion. What do you do for fun Chocobo?"

"Chocobo?" I questioned him

"Yeah cause you have the blondest hair I have ever seen on a human… it reminds me of a Chocobo!"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Okay I get it now. But I don't really do much I'm only seventeen…"

(Zack's POV)

Only seventeen… Jailbait! This is not good...

"Wow you don't act seventeen you act way older... you are just so... mature." I said

"I get that a lot." He said laughing. "My dad calls me the 17 year old, old man."

I couldn't help but laugh it really made a lot of sense that SOMEONE would call him that. "I'm sorry Spike. But that is funny!"

"Is not!" He whined. "My dad just likes to pick on me!" He pulled out this really good pouty face that made me want to just hug him.

"I'm sorry Cloudy!" I said trying to sound sincere. I was never great at sincerity. He gave me an incredulous look before he final just shrugged it off.

"Its fine, I guess... It's my fault I act like an old man."

"Yes that part would be your fault… but I think it's good that you are mature."

He smiled. "Thanks."

(Clouds POV)

After we hung out for most of the day I decided to go home. That had been the most fun I have had since before my mom left. She left about ten years ago. She decided this guy was more important than me and my father.

I decided then that I would take care of us both… especially since one night after she had left I walked in on him crying. Before that I had never seen my dad cry... I think that's what matured me. Realizing that he needed my help more than I needed his.

But that time is over now. We are better than what we used to be. More together about the sudden abandonment. I hope she is happy with what she has chosen. Some guy that she had barely known and the drugs that went with her. It was a sad time. But things got better. We are happier now.

Today only seemed to make things seem even better. HIS smile, His laugh they both were plastered to my brain. His cell number in my back pocket. My worst day had turned into my best.

The Next Day

I woke up from the dream... him over me in out in out. The pleasure the pain mixing wonderfully. I smiled... that dream will probably stick with me for a very long time.

I reached for my cell phone. And dialed his number.

"Hello" he said

"Zack? It's Cloud... I was wondering if we could hang out sometime?" I said kind of shyly.

"Cloudy Boy! Yeah sure we can hang out." He said in that super cheery voice that I had missed after only less than 12 hours ago. "I'll meet you in an hour at the Park?"

"Okay!" I said smiling. "I'll be there."

"Good." He said as he hung up.

An hour later I was at the park waiting on Zack. I was sitting on the picnic table. Then I felt someone grab me from behind

"Hey Chocobo!" Zack said excitedly

"Zack! Let go of me!" I said

"Aww! Come on Spikey is that any way to speak to your captor?"

"It is when he surprises me! Now let go!"

"Fine , fine have it your way Cloudy Boy."

"You Know I have finally come up with a nickname for you. I'm gonna start calling you puppy!"

He smiled. "Why Puppy?"

"Because You have the energy of a small puppy. And you gave meal of these nicknames so I am gonna call you puppy!"

"Okay that's fine with me Chocobo!" He said laughingly.

I love his laugh. Went through my mind. I'm glad I can make him laugh like this.

**A/N: Okay So Here is chapter 2 Please review cause I worked super super hard writing it.**

**Also another thanks to DEAD SOULS you really did makemy day this chapter came thanks to your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed for the wonderful reviews this chapter I would like to dedicate to the first person who reviewed the second chapter the penname is ****Grimmxulqi Thank you so much for your wonderful review.**

**Chapter 3**

**(CLOUDS POV)**

I stared up at him as he thrust in and out in and out. The pleasure was overriding the pain at this moment. Sweat was rolling down his forehead. His violet eyes saying the words he wasn't saying at this point in time. When I came I came hard.

I woke up from my dream panting and sweating. Not another one. I thought to myself. These dreams had been coming more and more frequently ever since I had met Zack. I looked over at my clock which said it was 8:30. I groaned as I stood up. I looked down at my boxers which had a wet spot in them. "Looks like I'm gonna need a shower." I said to myself. So I groggily walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans a pair of grey boxers and a purple t-shirt. "Look at what you do to me Zack." I said to myself again.

I hopped into the shower which I made nice and warm. I sighed as I felt the hot water running down my back. It felt so good. I started absent mindedly running my hand through my hair. I grabbed the shampoo and poured an even amount on the palm of my hand. The green liquid had a similarity to mucus. I started putting the shampoo all over my hair making sure that it was evenly distributed. Then I lathered it really well. I rinsed it out and went for the conditioner. I repeated the process minus the lathering part. Then I went for my body wash. I grabbed my washrag. I poured the blue liquid onto the rag then I started making sure it was good and soapy. Then I washed my body off paying special attention to the, cum covered organ down there.

I hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I was Drying myself off, taking off all of the excess water off of me. Then I towel dried my hair followed by the blow dryer then the straightener. I smiled when I saw how straight I had gotten my hair. The only reason I had ever started straightening it was because Zack had called me "Spike". That was the only nickname from him I DIDN'T like. Everything else was okay. But when he called me spike I felt like a pit bull wearing a spikey collar around my neck.

So I made sure my hair was straight every time I was going to hang out with him. I grabbed my cell and there was a text. Probably from him. I opened it and it was. "are you awake yet." He asked.

"Yeah im getting ready to leave now." I said. And I started walking to our usual spot. The park. He was already there when I had gotten there. He was waiting patiently on the park bench. He was facing the other way. So I decided to pull what he pulled over a month ago. I walked up behind him and grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. "Hey there Puppy!" I said when I was sure I had him trapped.

"Oh come on Chocobo this isn't fair." He said in a very pouty voice.

"now you see how I felt last month!" I said

"True, True" He said. " but im the older one."

"Yeah by two years! Now stop being such a big baby Zack." I ordered.

"Okay, okay!" he said giving in. I let go and he turned around. "Aw your hair is straight again. I don't like it when its straight it makes you look so girly." He pouted.

My mouth dropped and I slapped him across the face. "Does not!" I said.

"Does too! You don't have to look at it all day. Everyone that I hang out with thinks you're a girl." He said

"hmph!" I grunted and turned around planning on ignoring him till he took it back.

"aw Come on Chocobo, Don't be mad I was only joking." He said and I could here the pout in his voice.

Fine I would give in. "Fine I forgive you… this time." I said. "next time im not letting you off so easily."

He smiled. " Thank you Chocobo! Now let's go. Im starving. Im gonna take you out for breakfast."

We got to his favorite place for breakfast. Its a small café, just down the street from the park where we hang out. A simple enough place to eat. The food he ordered sounded good so I got it too.

"you Didn't seem like the experimental type." Zack commented when the waitress had left to give their order to the cook.

"Well you didn't seem like the type of person who could order food with a straight face." I said.

"Ow Cloudy Boy that hurt that hurt bad. Im going to get you for that later." He said with a very serious face.

"You wouldn't hurt me you couldn't hurt a fly." I said just as seriously.

"Oh yes I can you are just judging how I usually am not what you Havent seen yet." He said with this very evil grin plastered to his perfect face.

"Oh really." I said jokingly. "and what exactly have I NOT seen yet?" I asked him very seriously.

"Me in a FIGHT." He said emphasizing theword fight.

I burst out in laughter. "YOU in a FIGHT." I said laughing so hard that my sides hurt. "That is HIGHLY unbelieveable." I said.

"Youll see cloudy boy!"

**END CHAPTER 3**

_**A/N: well that's it for this chapter **_

_**Cloud: You keep making me have wet dreams!:(**_

_**Me:Yes but it's a MAJOR PAT OF THE STORY SO GET OVER IT!**_

_**Cloud:*Shrinks back into a corner and shakes a little* okay ill stop complaining. **_

_**ME:ANYWAY please review that means a lot to me to see the reviews I get so please please please review. Ill ost again next Saturday**__**=}**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A:N/ thank you for all of the reviews I got this time… and I got another person whom has me on alert that makes me so ,so happy =} I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint oh yeah and this whole story except for a few chapters will be in clouds POV this is not one of those chapters…. ENJOY and I have been neglecting to do a disclaimer so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy vii viii or x nor do I own any of the kingdom hearts characters that will soon be in this fic but it would be soooooo awesome if I did right **

I seemed to have been running for what seemed like hours. Why was I running again? Oh right to catch him. The guy that had been my obsession for some time now... the guy whose name brings butterflies to my stomach… Zack Fair. Every time I would get close enough to catch him he would barely slip from my grasp... his black hair his light violet eyes his well built arms. Just him in general… I always got so close then he would just barely slip from my grasp.

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face. Why did it have to be this way...? I know I love him… but does he feel the same? It's so hard to feel this way.

"Cloud! Are you otay big brudda?" my little sister Rikku yelled when she walked through my door.

"Yes Rikku I am fine. Just had a bad dream is all." I said wiping the tears from my eyes

" oh O-Tay it was only a dweam." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Yeah but it seemed so real….." I whispered to myself. So real that I'm all teared up over it.

I made sure I was decent before I made the called.

"Hello." She answered.

"Tifa its cloud… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

Her voice brightened. "Cloud, yes I would love to." She said all cheerfully.

Tifa had always liked me.. but she was my best friend and I'm gay. So when I told her I was she didn't talk to me for months. But now we are really close again, and she has Barret. She moved out of town so she has to drive here to come and see me. But that's okay with her. I haven't told her about Zack yet. She would probably track him down and interrogate him. But I will probably tell her today. After I trick her into a promise that she wont do anything to him at all.

I decided to use this time to take a shower. This time I let the water burn my skin. I usually felt better after a shower like this. A lot cleaner. I grabbed my mucus looking shampoo and poured some into the palm of my hand. Then I started running my hand through my hair. I rinsed and washed off my body. Then I got out and dried myself off. I don't have to worry about straightening it today im going to go see tifa not zack.

A few hours later I was in Tifa's Car going to some fancy resturaunt in town.

"Cloud I have great news." The brunette said happily. "Me and Barret are getting married!" She almost squealed the last part.

"That is great! Tifa congratulations!" I said happy and exited for my best friend.

"Yeah he proposed last night." She said. "On my eighteenth birthday. Im getting old" She frowned.

"Eighteen is not old." I said in my scolding voice. " Eighty is old."

She laughed. "Same old Cloud! Spikey hair and all."

I laughed. "Not everyday. When I hang out with Zack its straight as a ruler. Unlike me."

Her eyes lit up. " who is this Zack you are referring to?"

Shit… "My new friend."

"okay cloud im not stupid what are you not telling me here. Is he your boyfriend?" She questioned.

"No! I like him but he isn't my boyfriend." I spilled.

She smiled. "That's better. Whats he like how old is he what does he look like?"

"Well he is 23.. He has light violet eyes that take my breath away and he has Really black hair. He is really sweet but he has given me so many nicknames that its not even close to being funny. He started calling me Spikey so I started straightening my hair whenever we went to hang out."

[][][][][][][][][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

It took me two hours of explaining him to her to satisfy her.

"….. and he sounds great!"She said. "The complete opposite of you and all. You two would go great together." She finally concluded her really long monologue on how I should ask him out.

"I think he is straight Tifa." I said finally.

"Well you aren't for sure though. Cloud you have to be brave every now and again. You wont be happy in life if you aren't."

"Geez you sound like my father." I said. "Are you sure you guys aren't related." I earned a smack to my head for that remark. All I could do was smile sheepishly.

"Like I said you have to grow up and be brave cloud. I know Aerith is probably telling you the same thing. Yuffie too."

"Yuffie is the most persistant."I grumbled.

"I am going to tell them to be on your case until you at least ask him if he is straight or not.." She said. " Or I can have Barret find out. That's a great idea!"

"Huh?" I said.

"Barret is bi. I could have you introduce them and have him hit on Zack."

"NO! that's not a good idea." I said.

"And why not!" She said. Obviously hurt.

"well then if he isn't…"

"Then you will at least know!" She said. "If he hates Barret afterwards oh well."

"Well, well, if it isn't Spikey." A familiar voice said.

"Zack!" I said.

"Yep and I have come to kidnap you." He said laughing. "That is if its okay with your friend here."

"its okay I was getting ready to go home anyway." Tifa Lied. " Barret is probably horny as hell anyway." She laughed "Bye cloud! Have fun." And with that she was gone.

"So cloudy boy you are gonna love what I have planned for us today."

"Whats that Puppy?" I said. And the next thing I know is I am blind folded.

"It's a surprise." He said simply. "So follow me here hold my hand so you can do that better."

I know I blushed when I felt our hands intertwine. And my heart started beating a hundred miles a minute. Zack I love you. Went through my head. Should I tell him or shouldn't i?

Tell him. The voice in my head screamed at me. Tell him or you may never get another chance like this ever.

"Zack I Love You!" I screamed. I felt his hand let go of mine. I took off the blind fold so I could see his face.

It was full of shock. His eyes were wider than humanly possible. My stomach started doing twists and turns. And then the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"What don't cry Cloudy. Please don't."

"Why shouldn't i? I probably just ruined our friendship."

"Because cloud I love you too!" He said…

….

A few hours later.

We had been sitting on his front porch. He leant down and kissed me. There was no passion in this kiss it was gentle and sweet. I smiled. When he pulled away he was smiling too.

**A;N: Well thank you to my friend jewell for helping me decide whether or not to put them together this chapter =} thank you for all of the amazing reviews. Please review =}}}**


	5. Chapter 5

A:N/ Okayyy Thanks you for the reviews and sorry about the wait on this but My mind went blank on what to do for this chapter. Buuut I think I have gottt it.. SOOOO anyway thanks to a certain flamer I almost cried last week.. but from what I have read this guy flames pretty much I didn't feel so sad about it. So for the person who liked my story surprise surprise.(Gizzmo) this chapter I dedicated to you. =) soo without any further ado here is chapter 5 of Easy as Breathing.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except for the plot and the original character. But it would be soooooo awesome if I did right?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 5

Zack's POV

Cloud and I have been together for two weeks now. Let me say this is one of the relationships that actually make me want to try. Usually my relationships end up being all about the sex and the person that I'm with is just a Fuck Buddy. But Cloud he is… different. I feel something for him, something that wasn't there for all of the others. I have even worked out the age thing. He turns eighteen in three months. That is when we will tell everyone.

He is okay with it even though he says it sucks that he can't even tell Tifa. From what he has told me though she can't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. So right now, things are going to stay between us. Hopefully Chocobo can do that.

Clouds POV

Ever since I told Zack thing are better for me. My feelings aren't so… held back. I feel happier than what I did when I was keeping them a secret. I feel… lighter. Nothing is left out. There is nothing on my chest. That makes breathing so much easier. Being with him makes me so happy. And it's so easy.. it's easy as breathing.

Hmm I wonder when Zack is gonna call. And just like clockwork my phone went off. "Hello?" I said trying to sound blasé.

"Hey there Cloudy Boy what's up?" He said as his overly hyper puppy self.

"Hey Puppy I have missed you.." I said he hadn't called me in like 2 hours. By now I was used to him calling every hour on the hour just to check on me.

"Aww I missed you too Chocobo." He said. "So do you have any plans today? Or are you just gonna go and lay around?"

"No I'm free. Why do you ask?" I said trying not to act too excited about it.

"Well I was thinking you and me could use a night out." He said. "And I am going to take you out to eat."

Okay now I had to be excited. This would be our first date. "Where too?" I asked.

"Well.. how about Red Gate?" He said.

"That is the most expensive restaurant in town!" I said not including that it is also the Fanciest one.

"I know so Chocobo had best dress nice. And DO NOT straighten your hair. Or ill splash water on it." He said very seriously.

"You wouldn't." I all but growled.

"Oh yes my dear Cloudy I would." He said trying to sound very innocent. But that didn't work I could hear the smugness behind the mask of innocence.

"Fine I won't straighten it. But you do realize you aren't being fair right?" I said.

"Cloudy you haven't realized yet that I am Fair." He said laughing.

"Ha, ha that's so funny that I forgot to laugh Zack." I said

"But you didn't forget to laugh you said…" And I hung up on him.

T.I.M.E.G.A.P…

A few hours later we were at the restaurant. All I could say was "Wow.".

The doors had red iron gates on them. Then when you went inside the smell was amazing. You could smell all of the spices and food. And the decorations were simple yet elegant. Where the usual red velvet rope would be for the line, was a red iron gate leading up to the podium. The podium was a simple wooden one that had red iron bars on the corners. Behind the podium, were thousands of what looked like crystal, wine glasses. And the paintings were so amazing they were very simple but they stood out.

"Zack this place is so…. amazing." I said

"It is isn't it." He said happy that I was so amazed apparently. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. But we are in public so that probably isn't such a good idea.

"Cloud we have a reserved table. It's in the private area." He said almost as if he could read my mind. But he knew that when I was with him all I ever wanted to do was hug kiss or hold hands with him. I smiled really big at him and he smiled back.

"Okay then, that's a good thing." I said sounding very blasé. He cracked a huge smile knowing I was faking the whole not excited about being in the private area.

"You are such a fake. I know you are excited so show it." He said in my ear.

"Zack what do you want me to do wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you? Cause that is exactly what will happen if I do show my excitement." I whispered in his ear.

"Go ahead with it then I want to know how excited you really are." He said.

And I did. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and began the kiss. It was soft and simple. But when he took control that changed. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entry. But I simply pulled away. "Not now Zack." I said simply. Then I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Table for Fair?" A man with silver shoulder-length hair said. He had green eyes and part of his hair was covering his left eye. He wore an almost completely black uniform that had a red Iron Gate pattern sewn to the top left of the shirt.

"Coming Kadaj." Zack said.

"You know him?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I'll explain it to you later." He said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I said.

"Fine… my family owns this place. That's how I got us a private table." He said almost as if that was supposed to explain it all. Which I guess it did but my head was spinning, making it impossible to think.

"Your family owns this place?" I asked. "That means you are rich?"

"No im not rich. This place only brings in enough money to barely survive. We have to pay the employees. And stuff."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Cloud I love you." Zack said.

"I love you too Zack."

"May I take your order?" Kadaj said.

Zack looked at Kadaj and he nodded. Kadaj must know exactly what he wants.

"Ill jus take a salad." I said.

"What kind of salad?" Kadaj said kindly.

"I will take the Grilled Chicken Salad." I said.

"okay ill be right back with that. Oh and what would you like to drink?"

"Coke." We both said at the same time.

T.I.M.E.G.A.P…

The meal was amazing. The salad had so many seasonings on it that it was like fireworks in my mouth. All of the were like flavor explosions.

"Zack thank you for the meal. No not just the meal… this entire night. It was amazing." I said.

"It was nothing Cloud. Really."

I love being with you Zack it's so easy. I don't even know the analogy to use for it." I said.

"I love being with you too Cloud. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

What he doesn't know is I have the perfect analogy Being with him is…..

Easy As Breathing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A:N soooo love it hate it review! And sorry about the wait for this but I was seriously stuck on it. And thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter.. And ill try to update soon. More next week Hopefully I get a good bunch of reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A:N/ Okay this is chapter 6 I'm excited to tell you there is going to be a major twist. But you are going to have to wait to see what it is =3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are in this story nor do I think I do. But It would be really cool if I did.**

Cloud's POV

I have a problem.. It involves my age. I think Zack thinks I'm seventeen. I'm only sixteen. I told him I will be seventeen. He may have misheard me.

But I'm afraid to tell him my real age. I'm afraid that if I do then he will break up with me. He is twenty-three. He could get into a lot of trouble over this though. I'm thinking I'm going to tell him. I am going to tell him my age and my dad about us. I think my dad will understand.

But that's only a thought. I could be completely wrong.

First things first I'm telling Zack my real age. Just so we are clear on things. I want our relationship to built on honesty.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It's do or die Cloud. I went to my contacts and scrolled down. When I finally got to Zack I immediately hit the green button.

"Hello?" he said even though he knew it was me.

"Zack can you come over? We need to talk about something kind of important." I said.

"Okay.. But did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no this isn't one of those talks." I said.

"Okay. Be there soon." he said.

He got here in ten minutes... I took a deep breath on the way back to my room.

"I am here." he said.

"Zack how old am I?" I asked.

He looked at me with a hurt look in his eyes. " you think I forgot your age?"

"No it's not that Zack. I just wanna be sure you don't think I'm older than what I really am." I said.

"Your seventeen right?" He said.

I looked down. "Zack I am sixteen. I told you I was going to be seventeen." I said.

He looked shocked. There was no other way to describe his face when I finally looked up. I could feel the tears welling up. They were threatening to spill out. And that's exactly what they would do if he didn't talk soon.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said.

"Does that mean you are breaking up with me?" I asked.

This time there was real hurt on his face. "Of course not." He said

I had never felt so relieved in my entire life. I actually thought he was going to break up with me.

"It just means that we are going to have to wait a year before we can tell anyone." he said.

"Well we are going to tell my dad today." I said matter-o-factly.

"No absolutely not." he said.

"Yes we are Zack." I said forcefully.

He looked at my face only to see the resolve I had in the matter. I had decided this was a now or never type of thing and that it needed to be done.

"Fine." He said in defeat. "Let's go." he said grabbing my hand.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Dad. Are you here?" I asked.

For a minute there was no answer but he finally answered with a "In the kitchen with Rikku!"

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. In his opinion we were walking straight into the pits of hell.

We went onto the kitchen hand in hand. And of course that was the first thing my dad noticed. His eyes kind of zeroed in on our hands.

His face went red as he realized what was going on. His sixteen year old son was going to come out to him.

"Dad. This is Zack. We have been dating for a couple of months now." I said nervously. My face was really hot so I'm guessing that I was blushing madly.

He looked kind of shocked. But mostly he looked...happy? Possibly cause I finally told him the truth. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. And it's nice to see you again Zack." He said.

"You know my father?." I asked. This completely surprised me.

"Klowdy has a boyfwiend." Rikku chimed in laughing. Her soft blonde hair was in her face. Hiding her blue eyes.

"Yeah I kind of already told him. I thought that he should know." He said.

I understood exactly what he meant and how he felt.

We walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Hand in hand. Heart to heart. I felt so much lighter knowing that my dad knew. Knowing that he wasn't going to have Zack arrested. Knowing that Zack wasn't going to break up with me. Everything felt as if it were falling into place. Being on my side for once.

I kissed him softly but he took control and made the kiss a lot deeper.

Clouds dad POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see OUR son." she said her black hair moving in her rage.

"What does he matter to you now? You left us and we haven't seen or heard from you in a very long time. I don't want you here Dalia you can leave."

"I'm not leaving until I can see my son David." She said stamping her foot.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you aren't going to see him." I said firmly. "It's your own fault you missed most of his life. In fact I'm going to get a restraining order on you."

"David I just want to see how much he has grown. The last time I saw him he was seven. It's almost been ten years." she said.

She always did know how make me feel bad. "Fine I am giving you ten minutes with him. He is up in his room. You should know where it is."

Dalia's POV

I won the battle. I get to see my son after ten years. I took a deep breath as I opened his door. And gasped at the scene in front of me. Cloud I knew it was him from the hair. He was making out with another man. Their hands were up each others shirts. And they were on top of each other. Like they were getting rest to do the deed.

They must have heard me gasp. They turned their heads toward the door and blushed.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"Your mom." I said. He gasped stood up and glared at me. And from that stance he took that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

A:N/ Sorry about the cliff hanger. Haha I just thought this was a good place to leave off at. Any way review please. =) flames will be used to light my candles! And I finally introduced the original characters. Lots of drama in the oncoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A: N/ so it's a total miracle that I am writing this again. I had it all typed out and ready to go but my iPod got stolen soooooo yeahhhhhhhhhh anyway sorry about the cliffhanger just thought it was a good place to leave off. And I am shock at the number of people who put this story on alert just this week. It made me totally happy! Soooooo thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line and the original characters. I don't even own the computer i'm typing on.

Warnings:LEMON mother son arguing.

Clouds POV

Well, well. My mom is here huh. Yeah right I don't believe it's her. For one her hair is supposed to be blonde, not black. For two why would she leave her perfect little life to come back to this small town? For all I care if this is my mom she can just go jump off a cliff and die.

"Okay MOM if that's even who you really are. Why did you decide to come back all of a sudden? And why did you even leave in the first place?" I asked letting the venom come from my voice like a waterfall. The sad thing is I wasn't even embarrassed that may mom walked in on me about to have sex with someone. I was pissed that she was here in the first place.

She flinched. Whether it was at the death glare that I knew was on my face or the words that I just spit out like a snake spitting venom. It could have been a mixture of the two. But honestly I didn't care. She deserves the feeling of rejection that I'm giving her. I felt rejected for years after she left. So all I am doing is giving out justice.

"Cloud, that is hardly fair." She said sadly almost pitifully. And I almost gave into it.

"If you want FAIR look at him, not me." I said pointing at Zack.

"Cloud just because I left doesn't mean I don't love you." She said even more pitifully.

I laughed in her face. It was a bitter laugh. It made her flinch. "And what exactly is it supposed to mean then? That you LOVE me? That's so funny that I don't even remember how to laugh." I spit the venom again. "That is it Zack we are leaving." I said and grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

The last thing I saw out of my mom was another flinch and a tear slip down her cheek.

Zacks POV

Cloud was vicious back there. His eyes were angry as the rest of his face. But behind his eyes burned a fire of resentment. A fire so hot that it apparently had consumed all of his actions and words. His hatred was a side that I had never seen before and it honestly scared me. It scared me that my sixteen year old boyfriend could be so hateful. That he could look into his mother's eyes and tell her he hates her like he just did. That he could spit all of that venom out to her. I just hope I never get onto his bad side.

Dalia's POV

After my son had left in his storm of rage I broke down crying. I honestly didn't blame him for being upset with me. But what I just walked in on disturbed me. He was really about to have sex with that man. I could tell just by the way that they were making out. I have done this to know exactly how things go. It always starts with an innocent kiss. Then They make out a little then the foreplay begins. They were on the foreplay part of it all.

Clouds POV

Zack and I pulled into a parking lot. A very secluded, parking lot.

I wanted to do it with Zack. I wanted to do IT with Zack. The it that would make me his forever. The it that would link me to him. So I leaned across the distance that was separating us and captured his lips.

He kissed back for a moment. But that was only until I started to deepen the kiss. He stopped it all together. He pushed me away. And I felt rejected.

"Cloud I don't want to do this just because you are angry. I want to do it when we are happy together at the same time." He said.

And that is when it hit me. He thinks I want it to make my mom angrier with me.

"Zack you know how much it hurts me to think that you think that the only reason I want this is to make my mom mad." I said almost angrily. "I want this because I love you. " I said and that seemed to soothe his soul. He started kissing me back. This time it was so passionate that I thought that my heart would explode at any moment. I could already feel my pants tightening up. From this kiss. And I got even harder when he ran his tongue against my bottom lip to ask for entrance. I moaned and complied. He ran his tongue all around my mouth. He hit a whole bunch of really sensitive spots that made me feel really weak.

He slipped my shirt off of my chest and the sudden cold air against my now bare skin made me shiver in pleasure. He stopped kissing my mouth and started moving down my neck. He sucked on the most sensitive areas making me feel even harder. I gasped at the hands that were now un buttoning my pants.

He looked into my eyes asking if it was okay. I nodded and sighed when I looked down and he was already undressed. He laughed at my expression and shrugged. I laughed and he pulled around the edges of my boxers. I sighed when he pulled them off. I sighed in relief. He put his mouth around the head and licked the pre-cum that had collected there. I moaned out his name. Which that made him moan around my member. The vibrations made me moan even louder.

It felt so good. Then he stopped. And the next thing I know a hear some kind of bottle being opened. I look up and he is applying lube to three of his fingers. And then one of those three was now teasing my entrance. He slowly pushed that finger in. and I moaned at the intrusion that was now there. He slowly pushed it further in and started thrusting it in and out.

I moaned there was no pain to this simple action just pleasure. Then the next thing I know his mouth is at my length again. He started bobbing his head up and down. Then another finger was inserted. Again this didn't hurt too bad. Just a little. He thrust those two fingers in and out of me. Then he started scissoring his fingers. Then when he did that a spot was hit. A spot that made me see white. I moaned out his name.

"Did I hit your prostate?" he asked.

In answer I nodded my head. And he smiled at my lack of words. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. And my eyes kept rolling into the back of my head. Before I knew it he had another finger in there. That hurt like a bitch.

I cried at the third finger. It was almost too much but then he hit that spot again and I forgot about the pain. "Just put it in." I moaned. And he took his fingers out. And then he positioned himself at my entrance. Then he thrust in. And on the first thrust he hit my prostate and I saw stars for millionth time in one day. And with that I came it was all too much. It came out spurt after spurt in between our chests and stomachs. It coated us. A thick layer of cum on our chests and stomachs. And by the way he was grunting and moaning I knew he was close.

When he came he moaned out my name. "Cloud! I love you." I smiled at his tired proclamation.

"I love you too Zack."

Dalia's POV

After I finished crying I walked down the stairs.

"David we need to talk about cloud and his….Lover." I said with the detest for my only son being gay.

"Oh you mean Zack." He said. I cringed at the thought of him being on a first name basis.

"Yes Zack." I said.

"What about Zack?"

"I want cloud to come live with me." I said.

"Because of Zack!" He almost screamed at me.

I nodded. "Zack is way too old for cloud. You do not seem to care about this fact, but I do. And you also don't seem to care that our son is gay." I said.

"I won't let you take him." He said.

"You may not but the judge may find it a little funny that you are letting him date some one much older than him." I said coldly.

And when his shoulders drooped I knew I had won.

A;N/ well what didya think love it hate it what? Review your thoughts. And I hope gizzmo likes the lemonnnnnnn lol I blushed the entire time I wrote it. Well anyway flames will be laughed att.e He


	8. Chapter 8

A:N/ Hello all of my lovely readers that have been with me since I first started writing this. Thank you I never really thought this story would ever add out to be what it is now. I have had 17 people put this story on alert. It makes me happy to know so many people have read it and enjoyed it. This story just in march had over 1000 hits. That's a lot. soooo thank you so much.

Disclaimer: Are zack and cloud gay yet I think not. I don't own them.

Clouds POV

That was the first time I had ever had sex. I gave my virginity to Zack. And to be honest I am very glad I did. The way his violet eyes were shimmering with the afterglow made me smile. His smile even seemed brighter than it usually was. It made me feel good inside to see him basking in the afterglow. I knew I was emitting my own waves of that feeling. The feeling of just being filled with a really good feeling that I wished would never had stopped. Him inside me it hurt but it was worth it. I leaned my head over and put it onto his shoulder while he drove.

"I love you Zack." I said sleepily worn out from our actions earlier.

He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "I love you too Cloudy Boy." He said tiredly. I guess he was tired too. What is it about orgasm that makes you so tired? Is it the fact that you are doing a lot of work to get you to that point. I sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep. I had a dream that Zack and I were to be married. And I was nervous but when I walked down the aisle and saw his face all of my doubts were erased. The wedding was perfect. I was in a white tux and he was in a black one. I carried one flower in both of my hands . He stood there with the same kind of flower in his tuxedo. His violet eyes glimmered with victory and his smile simply dazzled me. I felt myself becoming light headed from being so happy. Everything was falling right into place right before my eyes in this wonderful dream. It is one of those dreams that you just never want to wake up from. I could smell the scent of my tears of joy. It was like being right at the ocean. The scent of salt water was rolling right off my cheeks.

He looked at me and I could see crystalline tears rolling off of his cheeks as well. The feeling was mutual. We were both so happy we were crying. Then we were both up there. The preacher was asking us if we would take each other no matter what and 'til death do us part.

"I do." I choked out barely able to breathe.

"I do." He said. His was so much more graceful than mine. But of course to Zack was perfect in every way shape and form. He was my one and only. The only one for me. Ill love him forever. That will always be the truth

I woke up when Zack and I had gotten to my house. Maybe my mom had left by now. Zack opened his car door for me and took my hand. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed letting him lead me into my house hand in hand. "I love you Zack. I feel like I don't say that enough." I said. And it was true. Over the two months we had been together I had only said that a few times. He only laughed and shook his head. He pinned me up against the wall and kissed me ever so gently. It felt as if it was a first kiss. So sweet and innocent compared to what we had just done. We had just made love. So why was he acting innocent with me?

"I know what you are thinking by how your head seems to be elsewhere." He said gently into my ear. "I am being innocent with because I love you." He said gently. I smiled and kissed him back. We kept this kiss gentle and sweet. I felt like I was on cloud nine with him. Just gracefully up there and kissing. I was beginning to make me melt and my knees went weak. But he held me steady. He kept me up. And he kept our kiss going at the same time.

I had to be the one to break away for air. I ran out of breath and couldn't catch it again. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. He laughed at my disheveled expression.

He gave me my time to recuperate. And then we walked into my house. Where the scene in there had completely re- infuriated me. My dad was on the couch and my mom was on the chair. My mom looked completely triumphant and my dad looked as if he had just lost his best friend. My question was what happened while Zack and I were gone.

"Cloud I'm so sorry." My dad said sadly. "But you have to go with your mom. To Midgar with her." He said. Now I knew what had happened. My mother was trying to separate me and Zack. My dad had fought her and lost. She had probably threatened to black mail him.

I got even angrier at his words. And I turned to my mother to give her another death glare. "I am not going with you! I will not go that far away from Zack or any of my other friends!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs.

She smirked and said. "You have no choice unless you want Zack to be thrown in jail." She said evilly.

I gasped. Had she actually went as far to use that on me? I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. And at that she knew she had won. "You are the most evil fucking BITCH in the entire world. You say you love me but yet you are going to HURT ME LIKE IM YESTERDAY'S NEWS! I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed hurting my vocal cords this time.

"At least you feel something for me." She said

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed and lunged. Attacking her face. I punched her with all of my strength knocking her out of the chair onto the floor.

"Cloud stop!" I heard Zack scream at me. He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back holding me from hurting her even further. When he thought I could control myself he let go of me. Then he whispered into my ear. "She isn't worth it." Then the tears that were threatening to break loose did. I knew I had lost I was moving away from the only person that I had ever loved. I sobbed and turned to snuggle my face into Zack's shirt.

He pulled me into his chest and cuddled to me. Rocking me back and forth. He was crying too I could feel his sobs rock through his chest. How were things going to work out between us now. With me moving all the way to Midgar?

A/N: CLIFF HANGERRRRR lol sorry about that but that was so perfecto leave it off lol SOOOO love it hate it REVIEW! And is it just me or do you just hate clouds mom? Oh flames will be used to burn down old bridges (Metephorically).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A:N/ Well Here is chapter nine. For this chapter there is a two or three day time gap from where chapter 8 left off. Cloud is on a plane in the start of this chapter. and yeah thanks for all of the reviews I got! Made my day that did lol. Welllll here we go..

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or final fantasy VII in any way shape or form. I also do not own the lyrics that will be used in this chapter. The song is Broken Frames by Eyes Set To Kill.

Clouds POV

I sat as far away from my mother as I could possibly sit from her. Which in my opinion wasn't far enough. We were only ten feet apart. Stupid tiny airplane. So I didn't have to listen to her rambling I put my headphones in and turned my iPod up full blast. I was listening to my playlist that was mostly screamo so I could completely block everything out. Her senseless rambling was completely blocked out by all of my favorite screaming bands. I sighed contentedly as I looked through all of the pictures that were on my iPod. Most of them were of me and Zack. When I got to my favorite picture I burst out into tears. The picture was from last month. It was Zack and I kissing each other in the park where we went to meet each other every weekend.

/-and when you say my name you get the best of me I feel I feel-\

I closed my eyes and remembered that day. It was warm for it being February and all I had worn was a thin hoodie. It had gotten cold and I had started shivering but I didn't want to leave Zack. So he snuggled me up close to him. I remember that when he did that I had lost any cold feeling that was in my body. And I automatically snuggled myself into his chest.

Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. And I blushed and kissed his lips. I pulled out my ipod and took a picture of us kissing. I was planning on making a scrapbook of all our time together. But now I'm already two-thousand miles away from him.

/-You won't be leaving anytime soon your sewn into my veins-\

I felt the tears streaming down my face. But I didn't care. I was hurting so bad on the inside. How was something that used to be easy as breathing turn into something that was suffocating me so fast? I drew my knees up to my chest ignoring the dirty look that I got from the flight attendant. I honestly didn't care at the moment. I don't even think she knows how much she is hurting me. Then I went and looked through my notes. There was one that had been put on just today. I didn't know that was even there. I opened it and read what it said.

Chocobo,

Don't give up. I know how much this is hurting you and how much you don't want to leave but don't let her get the best of you. Don't let her know how sad you are. That is only victory in her eyes. All you should ever have to know is how much you love me and how much I love you. True love conquers all. Distance doesn't do anything but separate us physically. But in our hearts we will be together forever. Don't let her win.

Love,

Your puppy.

/-I'm left with all the memories behind the broken frames-\

And of course I cried. I cried in happiness sadness and.. Every other emotion I was feeling at the moment. A wave of emotions had completely covered over me. And from that I couldn't help but cry. I felt as though I was going to drown under this tidal wave. I had to stop and fight for breath every so often. She was hurting me and she didn't even care. All she was worried about was her son being in love with another man. His feelings on everything else didn't matter to her.

I won't let her win. I can't let her win.

…time gap…

We had landed in Midgar and the drive home was spent with me giving her a death glare that –if looks could kill- she would be dead a thousand times over. I could tell I was making her uncomfortable but I honestly didn't care anymore.

She finally spoke up. "You will be enrolled into an online school. That way I can keep an eye on you."

"Whatever." I said very harshly. And the rest of the drive was silent. When we got there she showed me my room. It was the guest bedroom but it had its own bathroom and everything. I carried my duffle bag into there and locked myself in. I wasn't coming out until she left. Cause for all I was concerned I would rather be dead than even see her anymore.

She stood at my door for two hours trying to get me out. But I refused. I didn't want her to see me cry. Like Zack said I couldn't give her that satisfaction. I lye back on my bed and I looked at the Wi-Fi settings on my iPod. I was on full bars with an unlocked one. I tapped on it and hooked up. Then I hit the calling app I have on it. And typed in Zack's number.

It rang twice. "Hello?" He sounded confused. He probably didn't recognize the number. I had never used this to call him.

"Zack. Its me." I said masking up the sadness in my voice.

"Cloud! Oh my god Cloud. I already miss you so much." He started babbling senselessly. "I need you here with me. Seriously."

His babbling made me smile cause he was saying all the same things that are going through my mind. "I know… but my mom is so intent on keeping us separate. I locked myself in the room she is having me stay in. but she didn't know she lives right next to a Wi-Fi hotspot. That's how I managed to be able to call you." I said. My own emotions beginning to pour out.

He sensed my distress and immediately started trying to calm me down. "Aww cloudy boy. You can't let your mom get the best of you like this. You have to be strong. You have to be strong enough to get through this just like me." He said trying to calm the tears that he knew were about to start spilling or had already started.

"Zack you have no idea how much I want your arms to be around me right now. How much I want to be able to kiss your lips and snuggle up to you. How much I wish you were in this room with me." I said and let the tears fall freely. "How is that not already her getting the best of me? Zack she already knows she won. There is no point in trying to make her think otherwise. She already won."

Zack sighed. "No she hasn't. she wants you to think that so you will give up!" He sounded exasperated. "Cloud our love is stronger than that. Don't you feel it. That someway this will work out?"

"Right now I can't feel anything. I am way too numb. Physically and emotionally." I said holding the tears back. "I can't even tell you where in Midgar I am. Cause if I do and my mom finds out she will have you arrested. I won't be able to see you for two years."

He sighed. He was seeing the way I was now. He was seeing the totally depressing side of everything. How something so…..amazing turned into something terrible. And I'm so hurt right now. What am I going to do? I can't keep myself locked in my room all of the time. My mom would have me admitted to a mental hospital. But then again I cannot make it look like everything is okay. I am not that good of an actor. So what should I do?...

Zack's POV

Cloud is hurting right now. More than I am. His world… no our world is crashing around us and all we can do is sit and watch. Cloud isn't as strong as me. His emotions aren't well guarded. Not as well as mine are. And what guard he does have is falling down into a million pieces. What seemed like a beautiful dream has turned into a terrible nightmare. And to him there seems to be no light at the end of it. To him he is falling into a bottomless pit of despair. And if I don't help him see his way out who knows what he will do. I have to help Chocobo see the light. BEFORE it's too late.

Clouds POV

Zack and I talked for an hour longer. Then I had to go. I walked into my bathroom and stripped of all my clothes. I turned the shower on full blast hot and stepped in. the water burnt me. But honestly I didn't even care. It felt good. The scorching hot water running down my skin and leaving red marks wherever it touched.

…TIMEGAP…

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the towel rack. I wrapped the towel around my slim frame and went into my room and lay down. I drifted off into sleep, and dreamt that I was in Zack's arms. I wished I would never have woken from this dream. But that was inevitable.

Zack's POV

I had already decided that I was going to help my Chocobo no matter what the cost. It's time to go visit his dad. He will know exactly how I can find my little Cloudy Boy.

David's POV

The house feels so empty without Cloud's brightness to fill it out. His personality just makes everything feel so alive. Now everything is dead.

I have to stop this. I still have Rikku to take care of. Rikku who is upstairs sleeping because her brother left her. She cried for two hours thinking he didn't care about her anymore.

Then there were three loud knocks on the door interrupting my thinking process. "Coming! " I said not trying to mask the depression in my voice. I knew there was no point cause whoever was there would see it in my face. So there was no point in masking my voice.

I opened the door to see Zack standing there tears streaming from his eyes. They were red and puffy as if he had been crying for a few hours now. He probably had been. It really wouldn't surprise me. They had been dating for god knows how long.

"Mr. Strife, I have to know where Cloud is." He said. His voice was cracking showing how long he had been crying.

I nodded. Dalia had given me the address so I could talk to him through mail. She gave me his cell phone too so he couldn't talk to Zack. But cloud he is smart. He had probably already found a way to talk to him. "Have you talked to Cloud?" I asked. And he nodded. Come in I have the address somewhere." I said.

"I think Cloud is going to do something drastic if I don't hurry." He said his voice was shaking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when we talked he just seemed completely out of it. He was talking like he was so depressed that he would do anything to get out of the situation he is in." he said. And as soon as he did I got it.

"Then yes you had best hurry." I said with a kind of high squeaky voice. "Before it's too late."

I nodded and as soon as he gave me the paper with the address I was gone.

A:N/ ANNND CUTT lol yeahhh this is a really long chapter I hope you liked it. I think that this is my favorite of my three stories cause I don't have to think about the plot it just comes to me. But I think im also gonna update crazy beautiful life today cuzz I have a bunch of people favoriting it. Any way love it hate it review! And flames will be doused with water.


	10. Chapter 10

A:N/ hello and thank you for the reviews. But as of late it seems that they have been slowing down. I have been getting them but its hard to write without the motivation. But I am going to continue…

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy vii nor do I think I do. I just own the plot and original characters (David and Dalia)

Chapter 10!

Zack's POV

All I could think of as I drove to the airport was Cloud and our conversation. The desperation in his voice filled me with overwhelming sadness. Never before had I heard my Chocobo talk the way he did. I couldn't even imagine what I knew was a sullen face on the other side of the phone. His face was always so happy and cheerful. It's hard to even imagine that silly grin wasn't on his face anymore. This was the grin that I had fallen in love with. The grin that when I see it warms me from head to toe and makes me smile great big.

My cell phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out to see who it was and it was none other than my perfect little Chocobo. I couldn't imagine being without him. This is why I'm now driving seventy in a fifty mile per hour zone. Not even being close to caring if I got caught. Things would be a lot worse if I didn't at least try to save him. He would be gone, stuck in Midgar. And I would be here going insane. It's bad enough he has been gone three days, any longer than now and I would be put in a mental ward. And then what? I know that cloud would have no clue as to where I was. He would probably hurt himself severely. It wouldn't surprise me on bit if he…. Offed himself. And I don't want that to happen cause I am already afraid that. I am afraid that this is what he is planning to do. That he may see it as an only escape. But things could be so much worse. One of us could be dead. And he just doesn't seem to realize this.

I have to save my Cloudy Boy. And I will do so at ANY cost. Even if it means me getting arrested. I can't bear to think of a life without my love. And I doubt that he is in any better mindset than me at the moment.

Cloud's POV

I sat in this prison and waited. I waited on Zack to pick his Damned phone up. It seemed as if he were ignoring my calls for the last couple of hours and I was going insane. He usually picked up when I called. And now look I have called six times and there was no answer. I think that it's over… that he has given up on us. And that this may have been too much for him to handle. As if it weren't too much for me too. I am going insane here. We haven't spoken in almost twenty four hours and no seeing each other for three fucking days. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes. And my chest started heaving with sobs. This was hard. This was unbelievably hard. I lay my head down on my pillow and let the crying take over.

I don't know how long I lay there crying but, I eventually drifted off to sleep. I had one of those dreams that I was chasing Zack and no matter how fast I ran I didn't close any of the space in between us.

Zack's POV

Cloud had called a total of seven times before he had given up. The plane workers made me turn my cell phone off so I couldn't exactly answer. I was in a cab on the way to the address where Cloud is. Hopefully this was the right address. And hopefully his mom wouldn't be there. When I pulled up to the house I paid the taxi driver and got out. There was no car in the driveway so his mom was probably gone. I walked up to the door and knock loudly. "Cloud! Are you in there?" I heard nothing and continued my loud knocking. I finally heard a voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right there." His voice said. He sounded groggy like he had been sleeping. Then he sounded like he had been crying too. When he opened the door his face looked completely shocked. Then there were the tears that welled up in his eyes. Then came the hug that had nearly knocked me over. He started kissing my chest and smelling in the scent of my cologne as if this were just some kind of dream. I could feel the tears staining my t-shirt but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. It was nice to have him in my arms again.

I grabbed his chin and pulled him up for a kiss. It was an urgent one. On both ends you could feel the want for each other. I could taste where the tears had gone over his lips. And I felt the tears of joy welling up in my eyes. I had my Chocobo right here in my arms. And he started to pull me into the house. Pulling me up the stairs to his bedroom locking the door.

"I didn't do this to have sex with you." He said. "I did it because Dalia is going to be home at any moment." He said. And if she saw you here she would call the police so fast that you wouldn't be able to protest."

I nodded kissing him again. It felt like it had been an eternity since his lips had been to mine. And it felt amazing the way that they still moved in synchronized movement. The way our tongues could still dance together so gracefully. And the way his hands could still find the place that made us both sigh in pleasure. He knew just how to drive me wild and I loved it. One of his hands ran down my arms making me sigh. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and he ran his fingers through my black spikes slowly before wrapping his arms around my neck.

He pulled away gasping for air. "I have missed you so much." He said with the sound of breathlessness running through his breath.

CLOUDS POV

I can finally breathe again. I didn't think that I would ever be able to again. I was in pure bliss and I couldn't be any happier than what I am now. I love Zack. I love him with every fiber of my being and I would be lost if he wasn't here right now. I can see breathe and move with him here.

All of these thoughts vanished when I heard the front door slam shut. "Oh no. You have to be completely quiet."

A:N/ sorry so short. But it will be longer. Next chapter. I hope you like it. But I wont know if you don't review! So please review. NO flames please?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A:N/ Here it is. Chapter 11. Expect lots of secretivity and hiding things in this chapter. Yeah well  
here it is.

WARNING::: LEMON!

Cloud's POV

The Next Day…

I was alive again. My heart pumped blood at a rapid pace instead of the completely slow one that it had been going at. I was in his arms and I was happy again. His breath was warm against my head. I was so happy that the room was spinning. I felt his grip tighten around my waist. And I felt his lips wrap into a smile on my head. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my face to his. I kissed him so gently…. My lips began to tingle and my body felt warm.. happy warm. He deepened the kiss slightly and pulled my body close to his. And his hands began to work their way up my shirt. His bare hands were now on the small of my back.

We pulled away for breath and he smiled at me. "I missed you so much." He said breathlessly. I smiled and nodded and kissed him again. His lips tasted of Pepsi. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged opening my mouth slightly. His tongue invaded and began finding those spots inside of my mouth that he knew drove me crazy. His hands were now running up my shirt sliding it up. He pulled away long enough to remove it. And when he pulled back in to continue the kiss he pulled me on top of him.

I ground our hips together, and gasped at the sudden grinding of our hardness's. I smiled when I felt his hands slide down my back to cup my ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze and gently bit my tongue. My heart was racing at the speed of light. And I could feel his heartbeat too. It was moving at the speed of sound.

My hands went in between us and I went to the button on his pants. I slowly undid them and unzipped him. My hand slowly went into the waistband of his boxers grabbing his hard member. He gasped into the kiss went I tightened my grip on it slightly. I broke from the kiss and slowly moved to kiss his neck. I bit and sucked running my tongue over it. When I pulled away there was a bright red mark on his skin.

I moved down to his chest and sucked on his nipple. I bit gently and sucked until it became a hard nub. Then I moved over to his other side and repeated the process. Circling my tongue around each of them I made a long trail down his chest before dipping my tongue into his navel. I swished my tongue around in his navel for a moment before slowly making my way down to his waistband.

I wrapped my fingers in the waistband and gently tugged his pants and boxers down. His member was leaking pre-cum. And I took my tongue over it, Sucking up the salty goodness. Then I placed my moth on its head. Swirling my tongue around it before putting the tip of my tongue at the slit. He moaned silently. We had to stay silent because we didn't know when my mom would show up.

I slowly took more of him into my mouth. Inch by inch and a couple of times I even put a little bit of teeth to it. I was now making shapes with my tongue on the bottom of his member. His moans were whispers and they became more and more needy. His fingers laced through my hair. Gripping gently and his hips bucked into my mouth. I began bobbing my head up and down. Still making the shapes and letters with my tongue I began to suck. His fingers tighten the grip that they had on my hair.

"Stop!" he whispered urgently. "I don't want to finish like this." I nodded knowing exactly what he had in mind. He slowly put me onto my back. Quickly undoing my button the unzipping me. I gasped when I felt fingers wrapping around my own man-hood. Then at the sudden cold air against it when he pulled down my pants. He didn't waste any time with the foreplay that I had used. He went straight to sucking on me. His tongue lapping the pre-cum whenever he pulled up. I gasped at the finger suddenly penetrating me.

He let me adjust to it before he slowly began to thrust it in and out of me. His head still bobbling up and down. He slowly inserted a second finger and began the scissoring motions. When the very tip of his finger brushed against that spot it was all I could do to not cum right then and there.

"Zack if you don't stop I'm going to cum…" I said in a whisper. Even my whisper sounded like I was in torture. And honestly I was it was agony to wait for something like this. To wait for him to slowly insert himself into me. He nodded and pulled his fingers out of me. Before positioning himself at my entrance. He teased my entrance with the head of his member before slowly inserting himself into me. And as if right on cue he brushed against it. A very loud moan ripped through my vocal cords at this. And I put my arm up to my mouth to bite it so I could muffle the moans that were coming through me.

He was just sitting there which was pure torture. So I began moving my body up and down. He got the hint and began to thrust in and out of me. He was brushing against my prostate with every thrust. And I could feel him pulsing with in me. And my erection was pulsing with so much force it hurt. It was just begging to be touched.

He sensed that and wrapped his hand around it. Slowly pumping it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began matching his pace with my own thrusts. He kissed me with force our lips smashing together. I could have sworn I felt blood trickling down my chin from it. But honestly I didn't care. I was in pure bliss. He was with me and we were doing this again. He pulled his face away from mine. There was no blood meaning what I felt going down my face was saliva. His thrusts became more and more urgent. And I knew that meant he was close. But I was close too so I whispered in his ear, "Come I want to feel your juices deep inside me." No sooner than I had finished that sentence his whole body shivered and he came spurt after spurt his juices filling me up. His member hit my prostate again sending me over the edge. My hot cum spilling out all over our chests and stomachs.

"I love you Puppy." I said my breathing was totally ragged.

"I love you too Chocobo." He said breathlessly.

A:N/ ANNNNNNNND cut! Lol well I hope you guys like this. I know GIZZMO will xD lol. Love it hate it REVIEW. Flames will be doused with holy water! xD


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N/ HAHAH I delayed the hell that's about to happen. But XxTakaraxX Has earned a one-shot from me for being the thirtieth person to review! Thank you so much for being with me through this story it means so much.**

**Disclaimer: Are cloud and zack gay? No. I do not own the characters. They are just my little puppets that do what I make them do. well except for dalia and david.**

Chapter 12: Hell.

The Next Day….

Zack's POV

I stared at the innocent boy in my arms. His breathing was soft and deep from his sleeping state. His soft blond hair was matted to his face from sweating. He had a small smile on his lips which made my heart melt. His face just looked so peaceful. The exact opposite of the face that I had imagined when talking on the phone only a few days ago.

I heard the front door opening and shutting from downstairs. His mom was home. Of course she would be home now. She always seemed to get home earlier and earlier. The day before yesterday she got home later than yesterday. And today she got home earlier than yesterday. I sighed softly before I kissed his head and let myself succumb to a deep sleep.

Cloud's POV

I woke up when I heard the front door slam shut. Was it already that late? I looked at the clock and it was only noon. Why was she home three hours early? I groaned as I pushed his arms from around me gently and stood up.

He groaned at the loss of my warmth and looked up at me. "What are you doing?" he asked the sleepiness in his voice was obvious.

"My mom is home." I said simply. "I have to talk to her about something. I have been thinking and I believe that I have a solution." My solutions were that I would become emancipated and live with Tifa and Barret. Those two would let me be with Zack. I got dressed and walked out the door.

Dalia's POV

I smiled when I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. So he had finally decided to come and talk to me. When he came down the stairs and was in the kitchen. I turned around and gave him a friendly smile. And oddly enough he returned it. I could see something in his eyes. Something I didn't like.

"Dalia I need to talk to you." He said the triumph in his voice was out there.

"Okay cloud. What do you need to talk about." I asked warily.

He smiled this vindictive smile that made my stomach hurt. "I am going to be emancipated. And when I am I am going to live with my friend Tifa and her boyfriend. I already talked to them and they are completely fine with it."

I felt my stomach drop. I thought I had won. I thought he would give up and stay in his room. But apparently I was wrong. He apparently he has a stronger will than what I had expected. His face was filled with triumph.

"I only have a month until my seventeenth birthday. They cannot say no to a seventeen year old. I will win." He said with venom in his voice that brought tears to my eyes. He had won already. All I could do was nod as the tears fell freely down my face. The pain in my chest made it all worst. I had only just gotten him back.

He smiled sadistically before he did an about face and walked back to his room. When he did so I felt my knees crumble beneath me and the sobs came at an even pace. The tears were coming at an even faster pace than before and they just didn't want to stop.

Clouds POV

I had won this time and she knew it. This I had seen on her face. The tears proved it. In a month I would be free. But for the next few months I would be in hell before I could be in heaven again. A hell that she would make sure I would never forget. But honestly I knew it would be worth it.

When I got up to my room Zack was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Are you going to fill me in?" he asked. And I nodded.

"I win. I told her I was going to go to court when I turned seventeen. And I am going to be emancipated." I said happily. And he smiled brightly.

"You are brilliant. They never tell a seventeen year old no. especially not when they have a place to go." He said almost too loudly. And he was right but all I could think of was the hell that was yet to come.

…

The next week.

I was wrong there was no hell. I believe she has given up on the thought of me staying. Which was a good thing, I guess. But Zack has finally gotten a hotel room. Which leaves me alone most of the day.

Only two more weeks until I turn seventeen and get out of this place.

…

I smiled as I lay on the bed that I had only been on for less than a month. Zack had just left to go to his hotel and he keeps raising my spirits. He always knows what to say…and what to do, to make me melt into his arms. His eyes alone can do it sometimes. The light violet eyes that fits his black hair perfectly.

Two more weeks and I'm gone. I'll be out of here so fast that she won't be able to beg me to stay.

**A:N/ Well sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Its all I could come up with. As soon as I get the details from XxTakaraxX There will be a small wait on this story for his/her one-shot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A:N/ Wow.. thank you so much for all of the support on this story. Its made me so happy to know I have the support I do. **

**Disclaimer: um I don't think that Zack and Cloud are gay….yet…so no I do not own them.**

**Chapter 13: broke loose**

Cloud's POV

It got worse. A thousand times worse and there was nothing to do but sit here and wait. Waiting the storm out was hard though. She was hitting me with every little thing she could find. Sometimes trying to make me feel guilty and others to hurt me. And she always succeeded at what she was trying to do. Two weeks to go and I will be completely free.

"Cloud get down here!" I heard her scream up the stairs. And I reluctantly opened my door and trudged down the stairs. I made sure to sigh dramatically when I made it down the stairs. She glared at me her icy blue eyes drilling holes into my face.

And I glared right back at her. "What do you want?" I asked icily.

She flinched slightly at the ice I coated my words in. "Zack was here today." My eyes widened slightly. "But that isn't exactly a surprise is it. After all he has been here for almost a month hasn't he. Sneaking in while I'm not home to be with you." Her eyes began to water.

"Look Dalia." She flinched at me saying her name. "You cannot control who I fall in love with and who I am with. That is why I hate you. I can't stand the fact that you were gone one day and then the next you were trying to control my life. You may 'love me' but right now I hate your guts." And the next thing I felt was a sting on my right cheek. And the next thing I did was punch her in the face again. And then I ran out the front door. I didn't care that I was going to be considered a runaway. In fact I wasn't going to wait the two weeks. I was going to the court house today. I would be free as of today and there is nothing she can do about it.

I ran towards the courthouse as fast as I could. Falling a few times and scraping my knee through my jeans. By the time I got there I was out of breath and I could feel a bit of blood on the tops of my knees. I stopped to catch my breath on the concrete steps that lead up to the building. All I could do was breathe heavily the burning sensation of being breathless wouldn't go away.

My heart began to race as I walked up the stairs. I knew that I would win. But honestly I was nervous. I was nervous that they wouldn't grant me emancipation. Worried that I would lose.

I didn't even take the time to notice the details of the place. Or the people working behind the desks. "Um excuse me?" I said politely. The lady behind the computer looked at me. "Where do I go to start the emancipation process?"

She smiled softly. "Just wait here." She picked her phone up and dialed a number. Then she stared talking. I blocked out most of what she said. When she hung up the phone she looked at me. "Go down the hall right there and it is the last door on the left." I nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said and began walking in the direction that she pointed out. I could still feel the sting and burn on my face from where my mom slapped me. As I got to the last door my heart began rapidly beating in my chest and my breathing began hitching. My whole body shook as I reached the door and reached for the small knob. When my hand touched the cool metal of the knob I almost jumped for joy and out of nervousness. I slowly twisted and opened the door. There was nobody else here except for me and the person behind the desk.

I opened my mouth to say something and she said, "Just go on back." I nodded my thanks and went to the door that was behind her desk. When I opened the door there was an older man with dark black hair that was worn in an emo-style with one of his crimson eyes showing. There was a name plate on his desk. Vincent Valentine.

"Hello." He said quietly. "Well I know what you are here for. But what I need to know is why you want it. And it has to be a pretty good reason for me to let you be emancipated." He said a little louder than what the hello was.

I nodded and moved my hair from where my slapped me. His eye widened. "My mom and I don't get along. It has led to violence before. I can't handle the screaming and the glares. And her controlling my sexuality anymore." He nodded.

"Those are very good reasons. In fact I bet I can have the process done in an hour or two with those. Do you have somewhere to go after the process is done?"

I nodded and gave him Tifa's number. "This is so far away. And they will come and get you if I call?" he asked. And I nodded.

….

It was all over. Everything, No longer did I have to put up with my mom. I don't even have to acknowledge her anymore. I looked at the papers that said I was now free. And smiled brightly. Vincent he seemed to want to get me out of my mom's grasp of the oppression she had on me.

When he told me that Tifa said she was already on her way I smiled. I called Zack and told him he could take his rental car back he already knew what happened and came to get me. In fact I was sitting in his hotel room with him, waiting on Tifa and Barret.

"I have to go get my stuff." I said in a mere whisper.

He nodded. "I'll drive you there." He said with a gentle smile. I nodded.

/They'll come scraping like violent winds. And we will take cover  
we'll be ready on our own.\

When we arrived at my mom's house the front door was left open. So I walked straight in and the first two people I saw were my mother and her boyfriend sitting on the stairs.

She jumped up and went to smack me. I grabbed her wrist and smiled. "Where have you been?" She screamed coating her voice in ice.

I smiled just as icy as her voice was. "The court house." I said icily. And she blinked. I pulled the papers from my pocket and showed her. "I am no longer under your rules or your roof."

"You ungrateful little bastard!" Her boyfriend said. "Your mother has been trying to protect you. And you repay her with this."

I laughed and shook my head. "You call slapping me and screaming at me protecting me?" He looked shocked and looked over at her. "My advice for you is run. Run before she imprisons you too." And with that I walked up the stairs to get my bags.

Zack's POV

Cloud and I had decided that I would wait in the car. We didn't want any more problems than what there would already be. But that changed when I heard yelling coming from inside the house. I opened my door and went to the front door like a bat outta hell.

By the time I had gotten to the door cloud was already halfway up the stairs. So I walked into the house. And the next thing I know there is a fist flying at my face. I automatically reach to block it and punch in the same direction that the original fist had come from.

"It's your fault that my son has become this way." A voice said from behind me.

"What independent and free. I don't think you get it mam. I LOVE YOUR SON. He isn't just some sex toy to me. When you moved him away it almost killed us both." I said icily. "And I am honestly sick of you consistently hurting the love of my life. So stop. No you have to stop anyway. Cause today is the last day you hurt him. If you want to hurt someone do it to yourself. Nobody deserves the shit you put them through." And with that I walked up the stairs to help cloud with his stuff.

A few minutes later we had all of his bags in the trunk of the car and we were driving back to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel he kissed me with force. I'll meet you there. He said sexy like and I nodded.

A:N/ WELL! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A CELEBRATION LEMON. Then after that will be the happily ever after. Yep that's right only two more chapters to go. If you want a sequel I will put one up. But it may take a while. I want to write a Grey's Anatomy one first.


	14. Chapter 14

Easy as Breathing.

A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry it took so long but I was pulled into the wonderful world of research papers. But I'm back now. So, I know that I said two more chapters with a lemon, but I just want to write the epilogue. So without further ado!

Epilogue

It had been two years since then. And Zack and I had grown so much closer. We now live together in an apartment that I rent out myself. Life was going good for us. My mom had died a year earlier, something about a semi crash. She was angry at the semi and drove into it head on.

I was accepted into, Niebleheim University, and Zack was too. Right now I am taking the courses that it is necessary to be a writer, while Zack is taking courses to be a Lawyer. My father and Rikku were moving into the house next to the apartment complex I live in.

Rikku's speech impediment had finally vanished and she was finally able to speak like a normal nine year old. She was put into a normal school instead of being home-schooled. She had become quite popular among her peers. And her bright green eyes showed a happiness that could never be detected before.

"Zack, I'm home." I said when I walked through the doors of our small apartment. And Zack was asleep on the couch. I smiled softly as I stepped toward him quietly. When I had reached him I ran a hand through his thick black spikes. I had finally stopped straightening my hair. It made Zack and I both happy, it was too much effort to get the spikes to lie flat on my head.

I smiled and sat next to his sleeping form. He stirred slightly and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. When he had realized he had a hold of me he cracked one of his eye lids slightly, then opened them all the way to reveal the deep violet eyes that I had fallen in love with. He smiled widely, "My Chocobo is home." He said the sleepiness in his voice was strong.

I smiled and nodded grabbing his free hand. "And my Puppy is asleep…" I said mocking his puppy dog pout.

He smiled and pouted," Well I was exhausted from our little…'exorcise'." He said pulling me down for a soft kiss on the lips. And I laughed at his word for that. No matter how many times he said it I laughed.

I remember when it seemed all was lost. My mother had been dead set against our relationship to the point that she had moved me three thousand miles away from him. I snuggled into his chest, the smell of him erasing the thoughts that had invaded my mind.

I took in a breath and laughed again,

This relationship it was Easy as Breathing.

A/N: Well, I know it's short and all, but you know what, I just finished a fanfiction. THE FIRST FANFICTION I HAD STARTED ON IS FINISHED! Well, if you want a sequal, just tell me and I'll write! ^-^


End file.
